This invention relates to a method of isolating the products formed when certain haloaromatics are dehalogenated. In particular, it relates to the dilution of the reaction products with water to form separate phases followed by decantation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,210, Example 14(d), 2,3,5-trichloro4-methylmethylbenzoate (TCMMB) was mixed with elemental copper and propionic acid and reacted at about 130 to 135.degree. C. to produce 3,5-dichloro4-methylmethylbenzoate (DCMMB). The product mixture was diluted with xylenes and filtered. The solids were washed with xylenes and the filtrates combined. The filtrates were washed with 1 M HCl and the product DCMMB was dried.